


Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It

by AuctionableOffense



Series: Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Consensual, Cute, F/M, Gardevoir - Freeform, Interspecies, Jealousy, Monstergirl?, NO rape, Oral, Sleep Play, Wholesome, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctionableOffense/pseuds/AuctionableOffense
Summary: Do you guys remember those parts in Pokemon Red/Blue Rescue Team where a Gardevoir comes to you in your dreams and explains stuff to you? This is like that, except significantly more romantic.
Series: Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109228
Kudos: 6





	Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It

**Author's Note:**

> Since you're playing a Gardevoir, I thought you might want to incorporate Gardevoir's sound file from the games into the audio. It's your choice, but if you did want to, you can download the file here: https://play.pokemonshowdown.com/audio/cries/gardevoir.mp3

Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It

[F4M][Pokemon][Gardevoir][Monstergirl]?[Cute][Wholesome] a little bit of [Jealousy][Interspecies][Oral][Blowjob][Sleep Play] but [No Rape] because everything is [Consensual] and maybe one or two [Bad Puns] sprinkled in

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello? Can you hear me?

Oh my gosh, you can hear me? It's working! It's working! I'm really talking to you! This is so exciting!

Okay, okay, let me explain.

I...am...Gardevoir. Your Gardevoir. Yes, the very same! The very same Gardevoir who loves Cheri Berries and getting her hair brushed, and who you've had since she was a little Ralts. That's me!

No...no, I can't talk. Not normally. And let me tell you how painful that is, being by your side every day, going through so much with you, having so much to say to you, but never being able to say it.

But I recently discovered that...I can project my thoughts into your dreams using my Psychic abilities. When you're sleeping, I'm able to speak to you like this. And you can speak to me.

Yes. You are asleep. This is a dream, but I'm really talking to you. Everything I'm saying is real. Right now, I'm standing next to your bed as I project my thoughts into your mind. Your sleeping face is so cute!

Do you not believe me? Look, I'm gonna wiggle your nose. Can you feel that? Good. What? I can stop now? But your nose is so cute! Okay, fine.

I'm so excited to finally be talking to you, to finally be having a real conversation with my Master. I have so much I want to say to you.

Okay, let me start at the beginning.

Do you remember when you found me, all those years ago? Way back when I was just a little Ralts?

I was at the end of the line. I was being surrounded by a pack of Luxio. I was probably supposed to be their meal, but they weren't ready to finish me just yet. They were playing with me. Just standing in a circle around me, shocking me with Electric attacks. Over and over and over again.

That's when you showed up. You took one look at me and knew you had to do something. Luckily, you had a Ground-type Pokemon. Yes, Mudsdale! Although, he was just a little Mudbray back then. Even though he was outnumbered, the Luxios' Electric attacks had no effect on him, and you were able to beat them all.

The two of you saved me that day.

Afterwards, you walked up to me. I was lying on the ground. Hurt, unmoving, barely holding on to consciousness. You had a Full Restore with you, just the one, because they're so expensive. But even so, you used it on me. When I could move again, I found myself in your arms.

And then, after you made sure I was okay, you started to leave! I was almost offended--you were already my hero by that point, and a Pokemon Trainer to boot, and you weren't even going to catch me? But I knew that I wanted to be yours. I had to grab your arm and tug it to keep you from leaving. And then, I had to climb into your bag and haul a Pokeball out, and hand it to you! Do you know how large a Pokeball is to a little Ralts? Heck, I was small even by Ralts standards!

I've been so happy ever since you caught me. You take care of me, and I get to see the world while traveling with you. We ride Mudsdale across plains, through forests, over mountains. Just you in the front, and me sitting behind you, my arms wrapped around you. We battle other trainers, and I've gotten so much stronger.

Do you remember the day I evolved into a Kirlia? You were so proud of me! And I was proud of me too--I thought I was getting stronger, instead of being that weak little Ralts that you had to save. But, that night was...the first thunderstorm since I met you. Thunderstorms always scared me, being so little, but after what I had gone through, the thunder that night reminded me of the Luxios' Electric attacks. I was so scared. And...I was too ashamed to come find you. I was supposed to be stronger now. So I just huddled on the floor, in the dark, jumping every time thunder struck.

But you came and found me. I don't know if you foresaw that the thunder might scare me, or if it was just happenstance. But you came and found me, and you picked me up, and brought me to your bed, and we cuddled all night. I felt so safe in your arms. I think that was the moment I knew that I loved you.

(((She giggles.)))

Oops. I think I got a little bit ahead of myself there. I wasn't planning on saying that just yet.

After that night, I could come to your bed any night I got scared. Like the night a Ghastly snuck into our hotel room and used Nightmare on me while I was sleeping. I woke up so terrified, but you made everything better. And...I might have come to your bed even when I wasn't scared sometimes. I just wanted to cuddle with you.

I...haven't come to cuddle with you since I evolved into a Gardevoir. Even if we both enjoyed it, the cuddling was only supposed to be to help me when I was scared. And a Gardevoir is strong. Very strong. If a Ghastly snuck in now, I could knock it out with a single attack. I could take on that whole pack of Luxio by myself now. We both knew that I didn't really have an excuse anymore. I couldn't be scared anymore, so we couldn't cuddle anymore.

But...I miss it. I miss being in your arms.

Um, Master...since I'm standing next to your bed already, would it be alright if I crawled under the covers with you? Please? Thank you, Master!

Oh! I don't know if you did it reflexively, but you just put your arms around me in your sleep. And...and now you're stroking my back... Watch my horn, Master, it comes out of my back too...

This is nice. This is my favorite place to be.

I...I have something to tell you, Master. Something to ask you. The entire reason I've come to you in your dreams tonight.

To some people, their Pokemon are their best friends. I know that I have become that to you, Master, but you are so much more than that to me. You've read in the Pokedex that a Gardevoir would die for her trainer, and for me, that's no exaggeration. You are the love of my life, and I want to be yours. And, I know I can be. I can sense your emotions, Master, with my Psychic abilities, and I know that you love me. But...you see me as a Pokemon, not as a woman. Why? Why, Master? Is it because I can't speak? Because my hair is green? Because I have this red horn in my chest? I assure you, I am just as much a person, just as much a woman, as any human girl.

But...today we fought a trainer who had that foreign Pokemon...Hatterene. I saw the way you looked at her. I felt what you were feeling. You...you saw her as a person. Or at least your dick did.

I don't understand, Master! It's not fair! Why did she get the one thing I've always wanted? Why were you attracted to her? You know those feminine curves aren't even her body, right? That's her hair! My body, my curves, are real! But you don't see me the same way. What does she have that I don't? We both look like humans, we're both feminine, heck, we're both Psychic/Fairy type! But...but I'm elegant and refined, and she's just hairy! And then, and then, when we battled, I even beat her! I'm better!

I don't understand, Master. You already have one human-like, attractive, feminine Pokemon fawning over you. Why are you more interested in another?

I have this red horn going straight through my chest, bisecting my heart...and being so close to you every day, and still not being able to be with you the way I truly want...that breaks my heart more than this horn ever could.

I...I know that you're not trying to do this to me. I know that you love me much more than a random Hatterene you saw in passing. I can feel it. The problem is that you love me as a Pokemon. I haven't made you see me as anything more than your loyal Gardevoir yet. I haven't made you see me as the partner that I can be. And I want to change that tonight.

Master, I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do. I could never do that to you. But...if it's okay...could we make our relationship a physical one?

(((Giggle.)))

Even though my best stat is Special Attack, not Physical. But that works too, because you're very special to me.

I'm sorry, was that too cheesy? I haven't been able to tell you all of the bad puns I come up with, since I can't normally talk.

Our bodies are already pressed together under the covers. If...if it's okay, I'm going to move down a little...down to your pants. It's okay? Oh, yay! Then, I'm going to ever so gently pull your pants down, and let your...oh, my! Let your completely erect cock out...

Even though you're asleep, Master, you got this hard for me? If you could sense emotions, like I can, you would be overwhelmed by how happy that makes me.

And now that your cock is out, I'm going to open my tiny little mouth, and finally put it to good use.

(((Begin licking the listener's cock. Feel free to add any improv or extend the scene as much as you want, as well!)))

Can you feel that, Master? I think you should be able to, even though you're asleep. You can? Okay, good. I'll keep going then.

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Let's make this dream nice and wet...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Just running my tongue up and down your cock... Taking in the flavor...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Oh, your cock tastes so good...it's a flavor I've been waiting so long for...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

It's almost as good as those Cheri and Wacan Pokeblocks you make for me... And those are really good...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

I can't just keep licking...I need this flavor in my mouth...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Your cock is so big, it's stuffing my tiny mouth...Oh, the flavor is everywhere...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Now I'm just going to begin sucking...

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

You've never gotten a blowjob from a Gardevoir before, have you? Did you know that we can generate small black holes? Now that's real suction!

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Our blowjobs are much better than our boobjobs. This horn sticking out of my chest would make those...difficult.

(((Blowjob sounds.)))

Does that feel good, Master? I already know that it does. I can feel your emotions, remember? I know that I have you feeling really good right now. Maybe...too good? Oh no, Master, you're waking up! Wait, Master, don't wake up, I can't talk to you if you're awake! Wai--!

(((The following should be said as though you have a mouth full of cock.)))

Mmmhmm?

Mmhmm!

(((Remove the cock from your mouth and inhale. Giggle briefly.)))

(((If you wanted to use Gardevoir's sound file, here would be a good place to put it.)))

(((Giggle again, then return to sucking cock. Do this for a little while until the listener orgasms into your mouth. Remember, you can't talk during this time. You're a Gardevoir.)))

Hehe. Master, you passed out. Was it that good? That makes me very happy. It also means I can talk to you more.

I...I kind of jumped into everything earlier. But...we can have actual conversations now. Just as much as I can pour my heart out to you, you can talk to me. Is there anything you wanted to say to me?

Really? That's what you wanted to ask me?

(((Sigh.)))

You're so thick-headed, Master. You could be a Rampardos.

No, there's not actually a horn going through my heart. The front and the back are two separate horns. That thing I said earlier was just a...colorful metaphor.

I can feel that you asked that out of concern, so I'll give you a pass for now. But next time, come up with something romantic, okay? Like I did!

(((Giggle.)))

That's better. I love you too, Master.

I can tell that you're exhausted. So we can stop here for tonight, and I'll let you sleep. But...I hope that, tonight, we took the first step towards making our relationship something greater. And maybe, tomorrow night, we can take another step.

I'm gonna stay here in bed with you, and sleep in your arms, if that’s okay. When you wake up in the morning, and you see your loyal, loving Gardevoir cuddled up next to you, I hope that you'll see me a little differently than you did before.

Good night, Master.


End file.
